


Tie

by wrenseroticlibrary_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breathplay, Brother/Brother Incest, D/s, Gags, M/M, Pervertibles, Porn, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Suit Kink, Title Added by Archivist (Wren's Erotic Library), Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist/pseuds/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist
Summary: Blindfold, gag, bondage, breath play wincest drabble. Also suits.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 38





	Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Wren's tags: supernatural, wincest, spn wincest, bondage, blindfold, gag, breath play, suit!kink, tie!kink.
> 
> Wren's warnings: None.
> 
> Archivist's warnings: Consensual incestuous sexual activity with elements of power exchange. Sex in a morgue. Unsafe breathplay.

Sam gave a muffled shout into the tie that had been stuffed into his mouth like a gag and tied around the back of his head so he couldn’t spit it out. He was bent over a table in a morgue in the middle of god-knows-where midwest, his suit undone and his pants pulled down to his knees, his own tie gagging him and Dean’s tie blindfolding him. His hands were bound behind his back with Dean’s belt, and his own belt was wrapped in a noose around his neck, a noose that tightened and cut off his cry when Dean gave it a yank.

“Shut it, Sam,” he hissed, watching his cock slide in and out of Sam’s ass, pumping into it hard. “Don’t want anyone to hear.”

Sam nodded, a thin whimper leaking through the gag as Dean gave another hard thrust into him and yanked on the belt again.

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/50387591466/blindfold-gag-bondage-breath-play-wincest.
> 
> Details of formatting (italics on non-letter characters, length of dashes, treatment of multiple consecutive spaces, direction of angled quotes, etc) may have been changed, and obvious typos may have been corrected. The sequence of words has not been altered.
> 
> This is not my original work; it is Wren's. However, Wren has given permission for anyone to rearchive their works as long as the story and warnings are not modified.
> 
> Archivist's note: This fic didn't have a title in its original published form, so I adapted a quote from the fic.


End file.
